


The Reports of My Death are Greatly Exaggerated

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene/Tag for Season One - Fire and Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's happy that Daniel's back in the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reports of My Death are Greatly Exaggerated

*Exiting the wormhole after Daniel's rescue from Oannes*  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel stared at Jack's back. "So, my apartment  
is really gone then... right, Jack?" Daniel still couldn't believe they had him  
declared dead and cleaned out his place that fast; the young archaeologist knew  
he had lost track of time, when he had been with Nem but damn, the military sure  
could move fast when it wanted too.  
  
For his part, Jack O'Neill was damn happy to have his teammate, and yes, his  
friend, back among the living; he was still grinning from ear to ear, as he  
reached the bottom of the ramp. Then he turned around and looked at Daniel,  
"don't worry about that, kid... the SGC will fix you up with another one pronto."  
  
"Where did all my stuff go?" Daniel knew he had quite a collection of artifacts  
around his apartment, not to mention his piano.  
  
"We have everything in storage for now and your journals are with General  
Hammond, Daniel," Sam had added.  
  
Speaking of the general, he was waiting for them at the end of the ramp; a  
bemused expression crossed his face but he was happy to see the young man alive  
and relatively unharmed. Stepping up closer to Daniel, he greeted the lost  
traveler. "Words can't convey how glad I am to see you, Doctor Jackson."  
  
"Believe me, General Hammond, the feeling's mutual." Daniel then shook the  
proffered hand that was extended toward him. Right about then, all his energy  
seemed to drain from him and he almost collapsed, except Teal'c managed to grab  
him in time.  
  
"Good save, Teal'c," Colonel O'Neill commented and looked around the area.  
"General, maybe a gurney is in order for Daniel."  
  
"No no no no... I'm fine. Just felt weak for a moment." Daniel wanted to get to  
the infirmary on his own two feet; he had gotten himself here, under his own  
power, thus far and wanted it to stay that way. He was known for his stubborn  
determination and he didn't want to appear weak in front of all the military  
personnel.  
  
The general's lips thinned but he could see that Doctor Jackson would refuse any  
help offered. "Since Doctor Jackson feels he doesn't need any help, you all have  
a date with the infirmary."  
  
"Yes, sir." Colonel O'Neill saluted his commanding officer and grabbed Daniel by  
the elbow and steered him out the embarkation room doors.  
  
Pulling his arm away, Daniel glared at his friend. "I said I was fine, Jack."  
  
"Uh huh... we'll see what Fraiser says to that." Jack still couldn't believe his  
eyes; he had been waiting for his flashback, of Daniel being devoured by fire,  
to appear at any moment.  
  
"Well, I think this calls for a celebration," Sam remarked. "Colonel, you did  
mention something about _sushi_."  
  
"So I did, Carter." Jack patted Daniel gently on the back. "If the Doc gives you  
the all clear, what say we all take a trip to O'Malleys? Dinner's on me."  
  
"Sounds good, Jack." Daniel gave his friend a grateful smile, just as they  
reached the infirmary doors.  
  
++++  
  
Later found them all dining out, enjoying good food and friendship.  
  
Raising their glasses high in the air, they clinked them together. "Here's to  
Daniel returning from the dead... once again."  
  
"Jaaaaack!"  
  
Giggling, Sam said, "here... here."  
  
"Indeed, Daniel Jackson...y ou have many lives."  
  
"Please, guys, really... this is embarrassing." Daniel's cheeks started to burn.  
"It's not like I ask for this kind of stuff to keep happening to me."  
  
Jack gave his young pal a look that spoke volumes.  
  
"So, Jack, want to elaborate on what you said about me at the memorial service?  
I have it on good authority that you said some nice things about me?" Daniel's  
glance slid towards Sam.  
  
Looking uncomfortable, Jack said, "I may have said a few words here or there.  
Nothing any good commanding officer wouldn't say for one of his teammates."  
  
"I think that's all you're going to get out of him, Daniel," Sam winked.  
  
"Indeed, O'Neill was most eloquent."  
  
"Teal'c," Jack warned in a tone that brooked no argument.  
  
"I'll let Jack off the hook... this time," Daniel said and took a sip of his  
coffee, "Walter said I could always view the tapes of the ceremony."  
  
Nearly spitting out his beer, Jack managed to swallow it down. "Remind me to  
remind Walter to keep his trap shut."  
  
"To what _trap_ do you refer to, O'Neill."  
  
"Aw, forget about it, Teal'c." Cutting a piece of his steak, Jack skewered a  
forkful, "it's good to have you back, Danny boy."  
  
"Thanks, Jack." Daniel grinned and cut into his own steak. "As Mark Twain once  
said...  _The Reports of My Death are Greatly Exaggerated_.  
  
"Oh, good one, Daniel," Jack smirked.  
  
"Uh, there is something I was surprised to hear," Daniel commented.  
  
Taking a sip of her beer, Sam asked, "what was that?"  
  
"I heard, through the grapevine, that Mackenzie hypnotized you guys so that you  
could figure out what happened to me."  
  
Holding up a finger, Jack corrected the linguist. "Not me or Teal'c... Carter  
here signed up for it, Daniel. You know me, I'm not into that _cluck like a_  
 _duck_ routine."  
  
Eyebrows high in the air, Daniel looked from Sam to Jack and back again. "Wow!  
Sam... thank you. If it weren't for you, I may have never gotten off that  
planet."  
  
Blushing over Daniel's praise, she shook her head. "I'm sure you would have  
remembered a gate address to one of our friendlier allies."  
  
"Yes, and knowing how much mostly everyone you meet loves and wants to keep you,  
they would have knocked themselves over to help you get home," Jack quipped and  
held up his glass again.  
  
The others followed suit and clanked their glasses together once more.  
  
"To friends... lost and found," Jack toasted.  
  
"And to new friends yet to come," Daniel added, his bright smile was tinged with  
a little sadness for Nem over his loss of Omoroca.  
  
"Ya know, I just thought about a piece of hardware that we should add, when we  
get kitted out," Jack mentioned in an off hand manner.  
  
"What's that, sir?" Sam knew there was a jab at Daniel in there somewhere.  
  
"A leash," Jack laughed at the outrage on Daniel's face.  
  
"Jaaaaaack!"  
  
The End


End file.
